The Way I Loved You
by kt.winchester
Summary: Bella's past visits her one night. Supernatural/Twilight crossover Bella/Dean. AU. Taylor Swift's The Way I Loved You. Pls R&R!
1. Memories

A/N: Enjoy :) I've managed to combine my three favourite things: Taylor Swift, Supernatural and Twilight :D

Disclaimer: No. I don't own anything. Except for my twilight movie ticket, which i cherish very very much.

* * *

THE WAY I LOVED YOU

_"The bitterest tears are shed for deeds left undone and words left unsaid."_

_**He is sensible and so incredible**_

_**And all my single friends are jealous**_

_**He says everything I need to hear and it's like**_

_**I can't ask for anything better**_

_**He opens up my door and I get into his car**_

_**And he says you look beautiful tonight**_

_**And I feel perfectly fine**_

Edward is perfect. He is what every girl on this planet dreams of having. He's caring and sensitive and… wonderful. Everyone keeps telling me how lucky I am, how _jealous_ they are of me. If Edward was human, I have a feeling that he would behave exactly like he does now. He would say all the right things to make me feel better. He would pull out my chair, open my car door. He would tell me everyday that he loves me, that I'm beautiful, and that I mean everything to him. I'm grateful for a guy like Edward. Even if he is a vampire. I feel… content, with what I have with Edward.

But…

_**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**_

_**And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name**_

_**You're so in love that you act insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and coming undone**_

_**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

Dean Winchester. I suppose, Dean was what people referred to as 'the one that got away'. Being with him was like nothing I've ever felt before. Dean made me feel happy, angry and sexy. He was my best friend, my lover and my enemy. It was definitely a love-hate relationship. I hated how much I loved him. Whenever we argued, or if I was upset, he would kiss me in a way that made me forget my own name.

All those nights I spent awake, worrying about his safety while he's off on a hunt. The planet-sized wave of relief when he comes back never lasts long, as it gives way to an even bigger wave of anger. He never understood my concern for him. It was like as if he didn't believe anyone could care that much. I tried to show him, I really tried. Sam had tried, too. I had asked him, once. How would he feel if I went off in the middle of the night to fight monsters that normal people couldn't conjure up in their worst nightmares? He just laughed and told me that was never going to happen- me fighting evil.

_**He respects my space **_

_**And never makes me wait**_

_**And he calls exactly when he says he will**_

_**He's close to my mother**_

_**Talks business with my father**_

_**He's charming and endearing**_

_**And I'm comfortable**_

I love Edward. I do. Edward understood when I wanted to be alone, and he's oh-so-careful, especially when it comes to the physical side of our relationship. And it shows, his caution, which is probably why Charlie is nicer to him these days. I've always laughed at the thought of Dean meeting Charlie or Renee, because somehow I don't think he could charm my parents the way Edward did. Nope. Charlie would most likely chase him out with his shotgun. But then, Dean would've come back with his own gun. I shudder at the thought of it. I needn't worry, though. It's not like I would ever see him again.

_**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**_

_**And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name**_

_**You're so in love that you act insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and coming undone**_

_**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

I never thought a person could feel as much as I did when I was with Dean. We were always fighting, always making up. I never understood why I lingered for so long with the Winchester brothers. Sam told me it was because I forgive and forget easily. Do I? No wonder I got my heart broken so many times. And by the same person, too. Against my own wishes, my mind started to drift towards a particular bittersweet memory…

"_Bella!" I heard his voice behind me, but I didn't stop walking. I had to get away from that bar. Now. I could feel the tears clouding my vision, and I could feel myself choking on something that wasn't there. This was the last straw. I didn't want to hurt anymore. "Bella. Wait. Where are you going?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning me around. _

_With an enormous effort, I forced myself to meet his eyes. What I saw there only made me more resolved to run. I swallowed. "I gotta go. I'm sorry. I've spent too long with you and Sam, and I've caused too much trouble. I…" I drifted off._

_His eyes went wide as realisation hit him. "You're leaving?" _

_I nodded. "I'm going back to the motel to pack my bags. I'll be gone by the time you and Sam get back, I promise." _

_He let go of me then, and folded his arms and stared at me. "And where are you going to go? You have no money, no-where to live and you don't have anyone to go to. The best option for you is to stay where you are." _

_Suddenly, my tears were gone. Instead, anger, shame and rage rendered me speechless for a moment. What he was saying was cruel… but true. I raised my arm to hit him, but he caught my wrist and held it still, despite my struggles. I glared at him. Dean glared right back. In the end, I gave up. I shook free, turned around and walked away. _

_It took me half an hour to walk to the damn motel, and when I got there, I found Dean sitting on the couch, waiting for me. Great. I decided the best course of action was to not say anything. Quickly, I gathered up my things and shoved them in a rucksack. _

"_So you still wanna leave, huh?" Dean asked. I could feel his eyes following me around the room. "Why are you being so stubborn?"_

_I wheeled around to face him, all thoughts of staying silent gone. "You know you're supposed to be saving people, right? You shouldn't be distracted by every pretty face that walks by. I thought you wanted to help people, not get laid."_

_Dean smirked at me. "Can't I do both?" _

_I bit my tongue. No need to sound like a jealous girlfriend. _

"_So… what?" He cocked his head to one side and stared at me intently, giving me the full force of his gaze, "are you jealous?"_

"_No," I said, probably more forceful than I meant to, "why would I be? I know you, Dean." I shook my head in mock sadness, "and beneath all the charming-pretty boy humour you're just another shallow jerk." _

"_Well, then you gotta stop looking at this shallow jerk like he's dinner." He raised one eyebrow. _

_I felt myself blush. "I do not."_

_Dean shrugs. "If you say so, Bella." He stands up and walks towards me, slowly. "Look, the truth is, I've become rather attached to your presence. And I won't say that I can't live without you, because I can." His voice became lower, huskier. " I just don't want to." And with that, he swooped down and kissed me. _

_While this happened, I found that my brain could not produce one single thought. I could only feel. Slowly, Dean pulled back, and he smiled. "You know," he murmured, "that was the most honest I've been with a woman." I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck. "So where does this leave us?" I mused, fighting to contain my happiness. Sure, there were other problems, but they could wait. "Right here," He replied. I sighed and nodded, smiling up at him. With a very serious, undecipherable look in his eyes, Dean lowered his mouth back to mine. _

_**He can't see the smile I'm faking**_

_**And my heart's not breaking **_

_**Cause I'm not feeling anything at all**_

_**And you were wild and crazy**_

_**Just so frustrating intoxicating**_

_**Complicated, got away by some mistake and now**_

As I lay awake tonight, I thought about my feelings for Edward. He may be perfect, but he was too perfect. Even though I was comfortable with him, the truth is… the love we have isn't what I'm looking for. It wasn't like the way I loved Dean. I stopped my thoughts. I didn't like comparing other guys to Dean. It's unfair to them. Edward hasn't said anything. Or maybe he knows something is wrong, but decides not to say anything about it. That wouldn't surprise me. It might be a bit awkward explaining everything to him. I can imagine it now. Hey, I would say, my ex-boyfriend hunts supernatural things for a living. I mean, he used to. Until he made a deal with a demon and sold his soul to bring his younger brother back to life.

_**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**_

_**And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name**_

_**I'm so in love that I acted insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and coming undone**_

_**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh**_

I still dream about him sometimes. One particular scene that has a habit of replaying in my head was the last time I saw him.

"_No! Oh my God, no…" I stumbled back and fell onto a chair. I started sobbing. "No…" I whispered to myself._

"_Bella. I didn't want you to find out this way. Actually, I didn't want you to find out at all. I didn't want to ruin what we have… the time that we have left." Dean reached for me, but I shot out of my chair and backed away._

"_So you thought we could play happy couple until I wake up one day to find you dead?" I demanded. _

"_No…" he struggled for words, "Actually, I was hoping …" Right then, he had looked so miserable that I had instantly forgiven him for not telling me about his deal with the demon sooner._

"_How long?" I didn't need to elaborate on what I meant. _

_He looked straight at me. "Twelve hours."_

_I froze. Twelve hours. That's not long enough. No, even eternity wouldn't be long enough. "What do we do?"_

_He smiled softly at me. "I wanna show you something." He led me to the Impala and we drove for a while, until we ended up the country side. There was a meadow, hidden in the woods, and he took me there. "Wow," was all I could manage. Then I smiled, "I didn't know you were a romantic, Dean." _

_He grinned. "I'm not. I guess impending death makes a person do funny things." I rolled my eyes. How typical of him to make a joke out of everything. "C'mon, let's keep going."_

"_So what do you think will happen?" I asked as we walked. _

"_I'll go to Hell. Don't worry, I'll send you a postcard." He replied, with a cheeky grin. We crossed the meadow and walked deeper into the woods, until we came to a river. The water flowed clean and clear, and the afternoon sun threw sparkles onto the surface. _

_I knelt down next to the bank and lowered my hand into the river, watching the way the waves washed around my fingers, and the warmth of the water was definitely a shock to the senses. I heard a rustling sound behind me, and turned around to find Dean taking his shirt off. My eyes widened. "Not that I don't appreciate the view, but what are you doing?" _

"_Going for a swim," he replied, taking his boots and jeans off, leaving him in his boxers. Then, taking a deep breath, he ran to the edge of the river and dived in. His head surfaced a few moments later. Grinning at me, he called, "Hey Bella! Get your ass in here!" I laughed. Then I had an idea. Looking around to make sure no-one was lurking in the bushes, I quickly stripped down, bra and underwear and all. Ignoring the blush that was starting to creep up on my cheeks, I jumped in. _

_The water was warm, surprisingly so. Surfacing for air, I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around me, and a voice murmured in my ear, "I'm starting to think I'm over-dressed." I laughed and spun around to face him, but he was no longer there. "Dean?" I called out. Several moments later, his head surfaced in front of me, and in his hand he held his boxers. I grinned. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_By the time the sun went down, we were exhausted. I managed to clamber back up to the bank, and Dean followed suit. There was just enough sunlight to fry our bodies, and we pulled our clothes back on, much to Dean's disappointment. As we left the river, I felt the clouds of Doom loom over us again. I was scared. And even though Dean would never admit it, he was scared too. The drive back home was quiet. Not the awkward kind, but the peaceful kind. I relished in in moment. Because I know there wouldn't be another. When we got back to the motel, I silently took his and headed for our room. _

"_Wait," he said quietly. I turned around. He had a conflicted look on his face. That look only comes out when he has bad news, or when he's about to become a little emotional. Taking a deep breath, he told me, "you should go now." _

_I froze. "But…" I shook my head. "No…No! I won't leave you, I can't. Dean…" I started to cry. He moved to hug me, and he whispered in my ear, "You changed me in a way that makes me almost unrecognisable. But I'm glad you did. And that's what I wanted you to know, before I die." Even though his voice was rough, he tried his best to make it sound casual. _

_I buried my face into his shoulder and held his body close to mine. I loved the way he moulded so perfectly against me, and I tried to remember his warmth, his smell, the rhythm of his breathing, in the few moments we have left. Because that's what I was so afraid of. Forgetting. I didn't want to forget. Even when I'm old and grey-haired and can't even remember my own name, I wanted to be able to remember Dean. _

_Then he gently let me go and pushed me towards my car. "Goodbye Bella." And with that, he turned, walked into our motel room, and closed the door. I knew Sam was inside, waiting for Dean. That piece of knowledge gave me some comfort. At least Dean wouldn't be alone. _

_However, I was left all alone, staring at the door Dean just closed, tears pouring down my face. Inside the room was a man who has given his whole heart, his everything to me, even though he never admitted it, but the world was cruel enough to take it all away. "Goodbye Dean." I whispered. Hoisting my bag over my shoulder, I walked over to my car, and I discovered that Sam had already packed my bags and left them in the car. I smiled a little. I'll be okay. _

_**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh**_

_**Never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

There was a knock on the door. It was 11pm at night. Who the hell would be here at this time of the night? Alice, maybe? I rushed down the stairs, pulling on a pair of PJ pants and yelling, "Coming!" Opening the door, I found myself face-to-face with the one person I never expected to see again. The one person I thought I had said goodbye to forever.

"Bella." And with that, he pulled me out onto the front porch and kissed me.

* * *

A/N: So there you go. Please press that little button there, and share the love :D I'll update if you guys like it, i promise!! Heehees


	2. Sleepover

**A/N: Wells, heres the 2nd chapter. It took me a while cause schools a pain in the a** D: Anyway, I wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed and put TWILY on their story alert :D it gives me the strength to carry on ^.^ this chapters for annie, who i pester constantly on a daily basis, just because i can XD**

**Disclaimer: *sobs* not mine!!!!**

* * *

I froze for several moments, letting the situation sink in. I was surrounded by a haze of anger, shock, fear and… Dean. Oh my God. This cannot be real. The warm, strong arms around me cannot be real. The smell of him cannot be real. And most of all, the feeling of his lips moulded against mine cannot be real. I must have gone crazy. Stupid Bella, I chided myself, this is what happens when you brood about Dean. You've managed to conjure up a very real, very human and very handsome image of him.

With an almighty shove, I managed to put some distance between myself and Imaginary Dean. We stood there for a few moments, panting and staring at each other. He took a step towards me, and I backed up. Taking a deep breath to compose myself, I said, "You better come in, you'll catch a cold standing here in the rain."

He smiled a little and said, "And so will you." A pang of nostalgia hit me. I had visualised that smile in my mind a million times, but nothing could beat the real thing. That small curve of his lips told me everything I had feared. This illusion standing before me was not a illusion at all, but the real thing. Dammit. Heaving a sigh, I walked up the porch, saying, "Come on in, then."

Charlie was staying at Harry's tonight, so I didn't have to worry about him bursting in on us. Not that I am worried. I mean, it's not like we're doing anything wrong. Edward was away on a hunting trip, and he wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. Hopefully Dean would be gone by then, and there would be no questions asked. I still couldn't believe it. This was Dean. A living, breathing, talking Dean. What happened? I was so curious, but at the same time wary. This could be a demon, or a shape shifter. Oh shit. I really hope not, because I don't have any of my weapons anymore. I sold them before I came to Forks. After all, I did want a new start.

"Bella," Dean's voice pulled me from my thoughts with a jolt. I realised we were in the kitchen, and as if I was on auto-pilot, I had pulled a drink out from the fridge.

"Oh sorry," I said to him, trying to be civil and polite when I really wanted to scream and shout and run away, "did you want something to drink?"

He nodded and smirked. I looked away and tried to ignore the gymnastics that my heart was performing. After everything that's happened, how could he still affect me the way he does? Turning around quickly, I pawed through the fridge until I found him a beer, and I handed to him without meeting his eyes. I motioned for him to join me at the dining table. We sat in silence, facing each other. I found myself examining Dean as he drank. Everything about him was still the same, but different. Wiser. I snorted at the thought. Dean Winchester? Wise?

"What's so funny?" For the second time today, Dean's voice interrupted my thoughts. I shook my head, deciding not to inflate his ego any further. "You know," Dean continued, "I'm surprised you didn't jump right into my arms the moment you saw me." I gave him an 'you've got to be kidding me' look. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why would I do that? For all I know, you could be a shape shifter, or a ghost, or something." I replied.

"Did that kiss feel ghostly to you?"

I blushed a little. This was not a good turn of conversation. "No."

"You wanna try again? Just to make sure."

I fought down the urge to jump out of my seat and into his lap. "No."

"Are you going to keep talking in monosyllables?"

"No." I looked down at the table. I didn't know what else to say. I mean, what do you say to a man who died four months ago, a man you loved, when he shows up in the middle of the night at your front doorstep, alive and well? I had to choose my words carefully, that much I was sure about. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Dean had a confused look on his face. Is this guy for real?

"Don't act stupid," I snapped, suddenly pissed. I stood up. So did he. Who does this guy think he is, waltzing straight back into my life after he _dies_, leaving me heartbroken? "Last time I saw you, you were about to be hellhound dinner. I was there when Sam buriedyou. You were six foot under. How did you get out?"

Something I said surprised Dean. "You were there when I was buried? I told Sam to…"

I looked away and muttered, "Well, I was just watching from a distance… But I know what I saw."

"You didn't need to see it."

"I had to. I had to make sure. Now I'm not so sure."

"So you still care, huh?"

"You were a really good friend, Of course I care." Even I could tell I was lying.

"We were never just friends. We never will be just friends."

"We are now." I don't know why I said that. Was I saying it for his sake? Or mine?

My eyes flickered to his and our gazes locked. I couldn't look away. I could barely breathe. If Edward was here, he would say, _breathe, Bella_. Edward. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. It must have shown on my face, because Dean asked, "What's wrong? You look like you just got caught stealing from the cookie jar."

I had to tell him about Edward. Right now. But I couldn't. I didn't know how.

"Are you seeing someone?" Dean asked bluntly. Well, that was one problem taken care of. And if I didn't know Dean so well, I would've missed the flash of surprise and hurt on his face.

"Not exactly. I can't see him right now, cause he's not here." I replied, in the same tone that he used, "But yeah. His name is Edward. And you know what? I'm doing fine. And I'm _sorry_ if I wasn't allowed to move on while you were rotting in your grave."

There was a moment of tense silence. I had to calm down. Taking a few deep breaths, I wondered, could I have gone too far? Nah. There was so much that I wanted to ask him, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I mean, why dredge up painful memories? I sure ain't no masochist.

"You don't love him." He muttered.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. Without realising it, we had walked slowly toward each other. There were only a few inches of space between us now. Every part of my body was aware of it. I should've turned away. But I didn't. Something in his eyes kept me still. Was it the familiarity, the feeling of safety? I don't know.

"You kissed me back when we were outside. And I'm going to kiss you again," he came closer, "and you're not going to stop me," he murmured against my lips. _Just one more time before you kick him out_, my mind told me. Consoled by that thought, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I had meant to keep it short. But the way that he held me as we kissed, it bought back so many memories. And that's when I knew, for real, that this person in front of me was really Dean. I pulled away and saw the flash of disappointment on his face before he could hid it.

I pulled away and attempted to straighten my clothes. Then, in the most normal tone I could manage, I told him, "maybe you should go."

A mischievous smirk played on his lips. "And where am I going to go? Are you really going to throw a penniless and homeless guy onto the streets?" I growled inwardly.

"I'll pay for your hotel room then," I grumbled, "there's a pretty good one in Port Angeles."

"No wait," Dean grabbed my arm. He looked uncomfortable. "I, uh, don't really think I should go out in public for a while…" I raised my eyebrows. "Look, I'm on the Most Wanted list, ok? Not to mention I should be dead." He admitted.

I cracked up. "Dude," I spluttered between laughs, "looks like the hunter has become the hunted." Dean looked chagrined. I took pity on him. After all, I can relate to his situation. "Alright," I declared, sobering up, "you can stay the night. But _only _tonight, got it? And," I gave him a meaningful glance, "no funny business."

He grinned. "Yeah boss."

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

**review, and Dean would be doing your chores for a whole week :D**


	3. Two's company, Three's a Crowd

A/N: Wow. FINALLY i get this chapter done. :D YAY!! Thanks to all those who reviewed and stuff, you guys are awesome. Sorry for the wait, guys.

Btw, Dean is 24 yrs old, Bella is 18 (almost 19) and Sam is 22. Everyone else's ages are the same. It takes place at the beginning of new moon, after twilight, (except bella is turning 19) and the beginning of season 4 for supernatural.

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. Believe me, if i had my way, things would be very different XD

* * *

The spare room hasn't been used in some time, so it was a little musty. I opened up the window to let in some air, and retrieved clean sheets from the laundry room. Dean strolled into the room and set his bag onto the bed with a thump. I rolled my eyes inwardly. No doubt that bag was filled with weapons.

"Hey Dean…" I bit my lip, hesitating. I had noticed the flinching in his eyes when I mentioned Sam earlier. I knew that if Dean was alive, Sam would be the first to know. Not only because he was Dean's brother, but because he swore he would bring Dean back. And judging by what I'm looking at right now, he did a pretty good job. "Where's Sam?"

"Why are you asking about Sam? You have me, don't you?" Dean put on his best hurt puppy dog face.

I frowned. "And I have no idea what to do with you. But that doesn't answer my question." I crossed the distance between us in a few steps. I reached out slowly, hesitantly, and touched his cheek. "Dean…" I murmured.

He stepped back quickly, as if my touch had burned him, and avoided my eyes. "I don't know, ok?"

"Liar," I whispered.

His head whipped around. I held my breath. Sure, I was walking a very thin line, but I _knew_ something was wrong, and I wasn't going to give up until I knew what it was. "You have no idea the things I've been through from the moment I rose from my grave. And I mean that literally." Dean stood stiffly, his hands clenched at his sides, his jaw set and eyes angry.

"Why don't you tell me then?" I challenged.

A change went through Dean then. It was like something drained the anger from him. His shoulders slumped and his expression was drained. Not only physically, but emotionally. In that one moment, all those years of hunting, of hurting, showed through his hazel eyes. It made me wonder, for the first time, if Dean _was_ better off dead.

"I think…" Dean paused, then continued in a cold voice, "I'm gonna go take a shower." He swiftly strode out of the room, leaving me feeling desolated and somehow frustrated.

Heaving a sigh, I made my way back to my room and closed the door. I wondered what Dean was about to say. Sam was the most important person in his life, especially after John died. So why was he acting so strangely? Dean's reluctance to talk about Sam made me suspicious, and I wondered if I should call Sam. For all I know, he could be in on this too. During the time that I spent traveling with the Winchesters, I realised that Sam was the compassionate one, the sensible one. But… grief can make you do funny things. Sam had seemed pretty worn out the last time I spoke to him, which was before I came to Forks.

I shook my head and flopped facedown onto my bed with a sigh. It was late, I was tired, and my brain needed to retreat and regroup. Having a gorgeous ex-boyfriend come back from hell isn't something that happens everyday. My eyes grew heavy and blackness covered me like a thick, warm blanket.

I awoke to the feel of someone's lips on mine. Without thinking, I heard myself mumble sleepily, "Dean."

"No, love. It's me." A voice replied.

My eyes flew open and I shot out of bed like a runaway rocket when I saw that it was Edward. My foot got caught on something (probably air) and I fell backwards, onto the floor. His eyes followed me, but his body was still. Uh oh. I realised that Edward would probably smell Dean's scent in the house. Shit. Edward would ask. And I would have to answer.

"Do you have a guest in the house?" Edward inquired, his voice politely empty. Even though I didn't read minds, it didn't take a genius to figure out that what he wanted to ask was, "Who the hell is Dean?!"

I nodded, not trusting my voice yet. Quickly I thought of something to say. "How come you're back early?" I asked. Good. I sound normal, don't I?

He gave me my favourite crooked smile. "Thought I'd surprise you. Emmett and I finished hunting early, and I wanted to come back, so Emmett agreed."

I nodded again, glad that he seemed a little more normal. But then… "Who's Dean?" Edward asked, his tone curious. I froze. If I told Edward that Dean was my guest, it could lead to some pretty bad things.

The silence grew. Edward kept his golden eyes locked on mine, silently asking me to explain. I didn't know what to say. At least Dean wasn't in the room. That would make things ten times worse, I'm sure. As soon as I thought this, Dean opened my bedroom door, dripping wet from his shower, with nothing but a towel on.

My eyes, I'm sure, went as wide as they would go. I took in Dean's lean, muscular body, with drops of water dripping from his hair down his chest, and even lower… I was broken out of my reverie by a low chuckle from Dean. "Princess, you got a bit of drool here," he motioned to the corner of his mouth, all the while smirking at me. I glared at him. Twisting around, I took a cushion from my chair and threw it at him, as hard as I could. He caught it easily with one hand and kept smirking at me. "Get out." I growled.

Dean feigned hurt. "But you haven't even introduced me to your…" He glanced at Edward, who gave Dean his best hostile look, "friend," he finished. I gritted my teeth with frustration. It was obvious who Edward was, but Dean just wanted to make this hard for me. I got up off the floor and plopped myself down onto my chair, which was now missing its cushion.

I watched Edward get up and walk towards Dean. His movements were slow, and predatory. Dean watched him with careful eyes, but his stance was all casual. It reminded me of two predators seizing each other up. Both of them were dangerous, as well as deadly. The silence that followed was so thick that you could walk on it. I held my breath. Finally Edward came to a stop in front of Dean and said, "Cullen. Edward Cullen."

I choked back a laugh. But at the same time I wanted to cry. Sam and I had always loved watching James Bond movies. We would curl up on the couch of whatever motel we were in, and spend hours glued to the TV screen. Dean had called us weirdos, but I knew he liked them too, because we caught him watching _Casino Royale _once. He was so absorbed in the movie, he didn't notice Sam and me creeping in. Not until Sam vaulted onto the couch next to Dean, yelling "Admit it, Dean! You're one of us now!" Dean's expression had me laughing so hard, it took us a whole week to get over it.

Dean glanced at me, his eyes mischievous. Then he turned back to Edward, and all traces of playfulness disappeared. Just like that, he had become the cold-blooded hunter that many respected and feared. "I know." He replied, his voice just like ice. I winced inwardly. Any hope I had of Dean and Edward getting along just went out the window.

I sighed. Better step in before things get worse. "What can I do for you, Dean?" I asked politely, but showing him with my eyes that what I really wanted to do was whack him on the head.

His reply was a long, lingering sweep of my body that left my heartbeat do funny things. Edward growled. No doubt there was some dirty thoughts going through his head. I realised with a start that if Edward was reading Dean's thoughts, it was only a matter of time before he finds out who Dean is, and who I was.

"Bella," Edward turned to face me, his expression unfathomable, "I'm going to go home, and leave you to attend to your-" he shot Dean a look, "guest." I nodded. He then walked over to me, bent down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "See you tomorrow, love," he murmured.

I gave Edward a smile as he walked out of my room, completely ignoring Dean. The smile faded the moment the front door slammed shut. Dean was still standing in my doorway, looking wickedly delicious in nothing but that towel. I shook that thought away. The past stays in the past, dammit.

"So that was the boyfriend," Dean said. It wasn't a question, but a statement. And he didn't sound all that impressed. But it wasn't like I needed his approval, anyway.

"Yeah. I think you've made him a little angry," I mused.

Dean laughed. The sound of it sent a light shiver through me. "You don't seem all that upset that I pissed off your boyfriend. And only a little angry? I must be losing my touch."

I rolled my eyes. "So what was it that you wanted? So important that you had to barge into my room without knocking."

Dean shrugged. "It wasn't like you guys were doing anything worth seeing. I heard voices. Thought I'd check it out."

"Uh huh." I didn't believe him for a second. "Listen," I told him, "I'm gonna go to bed now, ok?" He raised an eyebrow. "Alone." I hastily added.

Dean winked. I tried to ignore the pulling in the pit of my stomach. "I'm right down the hallway if you need me, princess."

There he goes again. That stupid pet name. _Princess_. It made my chest hurt every time he said that. It reminded me too much of everything that once was, and what never will be. "Tell me Dean, it must be hard on you, isn't it? Not getting something that you want." I practically snarled.

As he made his way back to the guest room. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, or if Dean had muttered, "You have no idea."

* * *

A/N: Did you get that joke at the end? Please tell me you did. Alright, so it was a crap joke. But it's the way Dean's mind works, honestly. ;)

Review, and Dean will take you for a ride in his Impala. ^.^


	4. Explanations

A/N: Sorry for the long wait people. But here it is, finally!

Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat this? I don't own Twilight, SM does. I don't own Supernatural, EK does.

* * *

I woke up in a tangle of sheets and clothes, a result of not getting much (if any) sleep last night. I had tossed and turned all night, kept awake by thoughts of what my life was coming to, all thanks to the reappearance of a certain supernatural hunter.

I heard said hunter in the shower as I stumbled out of bed. Ugh. I'd forgotten how much of a bathroom hog he was. But then, there were a lot of things that I had wanted to forget. To my surprise (and annoyance, because it meant Edward wouldn't be coming over today) sunlight was pouring through my window. Clouds dotted the blue sky here and there, but I don't think it would ruin the nice weather. The weather brightened and warmed my mood.

Grabbing a black t-shirt shirt and cargo pants, I made my way to the bathroom and banged on the door. "Dean!" I hollered.

The door opened, revealing a freshly showered Dean dressed in his usual jeans and a black t-shirt, with a full blown grin on his face. "Relax princess. Forgot how much of a bathroom hog you were."

I growled something unintelligible as he slinked back to his room. I tried not to breathe in his scent as I entered the bathroom. It smelled masculine and… alive. I realised with a start that Edward never smelled like this. Warm. Familiar. Human. Sure, it was inviting. But no matter how much I try, I can never get used to Edward's scent. It was too…just too much. Hence the dazzling.

My almost-optimistic mood subdued, I went took my shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I ran a brush through my hair until it was smooth and shiny, and went downstairs. I got out some milk and cereal for Dean and myself. God forbid he tries to cook something. Before I came along, the Winchester men practically lived on take-out and fast food. I had actually bought groceries and managed a decent meal for them to eat. Sam and Dean had made a big deal out of it; but to me it was a small way of thanking them for everything that they had done.

The sound of a car pulling up on the driveway broke me out of my reverie. Charlie was home. "Bells?" He called out as he came through the door, pausing to hang his jacket up

"Hey Dad," I greeted him as he came into the dining room, "How was Bill's?"

"Great," he said. Then he frowned. "There's a black Impala parked in front of our house. Do you know who it belongs to?"

"Uh…" Was all I could come up with.

"It's mine," A voice said from behind us. Dean stood at the foot of the stairs. He had his jacket in his hand, but he set it down on the couch and extended a hand towards Charlie. "Hi, I'm Dean Winchester. I'm a good friend of your daughters. Nice to meet you."

Charlie looked at the hand, and after a slight pause, he shook it. "Uh-huh. Bella," he turned towards me, "I didn't know we had a guest. When did he arrive?"

"This morning." I lied. Charlie would have a seizure if he knew Dean spent the night.

Charlie nodded. I tried to see if he bought it or not, but I couldn't tell. "Have a seat Dean, and tell me how you know my daughter, where you're from and why you're in town."

"Jeez Dad," I hissed, "why not take him to the police station while you're at it?" I hoped to God that Dean had a good story. Cause his lying usually sucks. Sam was always the one that did the talking. All he had to do was give anyone those puppy-dog eyes, and they're a goner. Even I can't say no to those eyes.

Dean smiled. Too bad it was the smile he usually reserved for picking up chicks. Charlie narrowed his eyes slightly. I found the situation a little funny, since it was only last night that I imagined Charlie meeting Dean, and here I am, actually seeing it happen.

"I'm from Lawrence, Kansas, sir. I knew Bella from back when she lived in Phoenix. I had some time off my job and I thought I'd come to visit her." Dean explained. I nodded at Charlie, wincing on the inside.

"Where did you meet Bella?"

"At the police station, sir."

Charlie looked surprised. "What was she doing there? And what were _you_ doing there?"

"OK!" I yelled, jumping up. _The police station? Seriously?_ I turned to Charlie. "Dad, I think that's enough. You don't have to treat Dean like you treat Edward. He's different. I mean, it's not like we're dating or anything" I was blabbing, and we all knew it. Dean smirked.

"I think, Chief, what Bella is trying to say is that we do not have any romantic intentions for each other, and that we're just friends."

Charlie looked at me, then he turned to Dean. I could feel my cheeks burning, no doubt they could see it. "Bella," Dean said, taking his eyes off Charlie and directing his gaze at me, "could you wait outside for a bit? I want to take you for a drive, but I've got to talk to your father first."

I froze, my mind whirling. He wants to take me for a drive? That there is ambiguity at its best. Wait… Talk to Charlie. He wants to talk to Charlie. And after all that effort I went into to make sure he doesn't? Gosh, that man can drive me mad sometimes. I sighed, nodding. Grabbing my jacket and Dean's keys, I headed out.

The warmth of the sun hit me like a wave. It seeped through my clothes, into my skin. Looking around me, I was surprised by how much brighter everything looked. The greenness of the trees, contrasting perfectly with the blue sky. It was so rare, seeing Forks bathed in sunshine. So beautiful.

(I ignored the little voice inside my head, telling me that the reason why everything looked the way it did was because of Dean's return.)

Instead of sitting inside the Impala like I had originally planned, I climbed onto the hood and sat there with my back to the windscreen. Stretching out, I could almost pretend that I was in Phoenix again, with the ever-present warmth of the sun.

My time of peace was interrupted by the ringing of my mobile. I scowled a little at the ringing. Somebody better be dead or dying.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Bella! It's Alice. Listen, we need to talk. Right now. Could you please come over?" She sounded panicked, and she was speaking so fast that I could barely understand her words.

I sat up. "Alice, slow down. What happened? What's the rush?"

"Bella," she said slowly, "I had a vision. Think before you do this, please." She was practically begging now.

"What was your vision?" I whispered. Suddenly, the sun didn't feel so warm anymore.

"I can't tell you over the phone. Could you please come over?"

I bit my lip and glanced at my house. As if on cue, Dean stepped out. His eyes widened as he saw me on the hood of his car. I waved and resisted the urge to giggle. "Hey Alice, I'll come over tonight, ok? I've got some… errands to run." As soon as I said this, I mentally slapped myself. Why was I lying to Alice? All I know was, I wasn't ready for the rest of the Cullens to meet Dean, and vice versa.

There was a long silence over the phone. Then Alice sighed and said, "Fine, I'll see you later. But when the time comes, don't say I didn't warn you." And she hung up. I frowned. _When the time comes?_

All thoughts of Alice's cryptic message was gone as I watched Dean approach the Impala. Somehow, I really didn't like the gleam in his eye. I scrambled back an inch.

"You know…" He drawled, "I like the way you look right now… Sprawled on my car."

I choked. "Winchester! Don't even think about it!" I scrambled off the hood and dived into the passenger seat of the Impala, my cheeks no doubt flaming. Dean's laughter filled my ears. I glared at him as he climbed in, and , still chuckling, started the ignition.

I huffed. "So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

I rolled my eyes at that and spent the entire journey looking out the window, watching the town pass us by. Eventually, he stopped at a lookout of some sort, with a breath-taking view of the forest, laid out in front of us.

I raised an eyebrow. "Dean, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to seduce me."

He laughed. "Are you seducible?"

I shook me head and laughed too.

"Come on," he said, getting out of the car and slamming the door behind him. I followed suit. I shivered as the wind whipped around my hair, and went to join Dean, who was leaning on the side of the car. We watched the view for a while, neither of us breaking the silence. The clear sky that I saw this morning was dotted with dark grey storm clouds. No doubt it would rain.

"Bella…" Dean trailed off.

"Hmm?" I tilted my head up to look at him.

"The real reason why I came to find you… was because I need your help."

* * *

Click that green button there, and Dean will drive you to that lookout. =D


	5. The End is Nigh

A/N So sorry about the long wait. Things kept popping up.

The timeline's changed a little. Bella left at the end of season 3 in Supernatural, and she was 17 years old. I'm assuming season 4 took about a year? So Bella is 18 right now, and Dean is 25, and Sam is 23. Hope that works out somehow. :D

* * *

"Oh? My help?" I laughed in surprise. "What's this about, Dean?"

He took a deep breath. I sensed a major confession coming on. And I was right. He told me about what had happened in Hell, the 66 seals, Sam's powers, Castiel, Ruby's betrayal and Lucifer getting free. After he finished, I just stood there.

"Bella?" He asked anxiously.

I bit my lip and muttered, "I think I should start on my list of Things-To-Do-Before-I-Die."

Dean let out a bark of laughter. "Does it have my name on it?"

"Get Lucifer back in his cage and you'll never have to find out." I shot back.

He turned serious. "Oh I will. Believe me, I will." I nodded. "But," he said, "not without your help."

"And what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"To help stop the Apocalypse." He replied.

"Huh?" I looked at him incredulously. "I think either Hell has really messed with your head, or you're hanging out too much with this Castiel guy."

"You don't have to answer now," he said softly, "but think about it, ok?"

I ground my teeth together in frustration. He was right. I needed to think about this. I sighed. "Take me home, Dean."

He nodded. We got back into the Impala drove off. We were both quiet on the way back, and I glanced over and looked at him. I missed him, I realised. More than I thought I did. More than I should.

I couldn't help but be a little saddened at all this. It had crossed my mind that Dean might have come back because he _needed_ to, not because he wanted to. But hearing it out loud, pretty much confirmed it.

"Hey…" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Would you have come here to see me if things were different? If there wasn't an Apocalypse looming?"

"No." He replied abruptly. That one word was clipped, angry.

"Alright," I muttered, "don't need to be so harsh about it." But it hurt anyway. Why couldn't I just leave it alone?

His hands gripped onto the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. "You think," he ground out, "that I want to drag you into this? I wish I could hide you away. I want you to be safe. But I guess that's a little hard, considering your boyfriend's a _vampire_."

I sat there, startled at his outburst. How did he _know_? As I opened my mouth to ask, he interrupted me, his voice derisive. "Yeah, I know what he is, what his so-called family is. You know what else I know?" Before I could react, he grabbed my wrist, the one where James bit me, and held it so that the rays of sun coming through the windscreen hit the scar, making the skin there glitter slightly. "That you got this because of them." His voice wavered. "Because of him."

I jerked my hand back. "Him?" I echoed. "What are you talking about, Dean? Edward saved me. I owe him my life."

"No, you don't. You don't owe a _vampire_ your life. That's just stupid. And you sure as hell don't date one."

"Edward isn't evil. The vampire who gave me this," I held up my wrist, "was evil. Edward and his family killed him. To save me."

He opened his mouth to reply. "No," I scowled, "pull over."

"What?" He seemed momentarily startled by my request. All traces of anger were gone.

"I said, pull over."

He stopped the car. I got out and walked back the way we came, not looking back.

"Bella, where are you going?" I heard him call behind me.

That arrogant, assuming, egotistic bastard. I was still seething with anger, and definitely not thinking straight. "Away from you." I yelled back.

I pulled out my phone and called Alice. She'd probably already seen what had happened anyway. It had barely rung, and she picked up. "I'm already on my way." She said. I hung up and looked back. Dean was still standing by his car, staring after me.

Moments later, Alice came up out of the side of the road, from the forest. Her face was tight with tension, but she relaxed slightly when she saw me. "Hop on," she said.

I shot Dean one last glance and climbed onto her back. The wind whipped around my hair as Alice ran, and I kept my eyes shut tight, still not used to the vampire speed.

At that moment, the enormity of what Dean had said hit me. The world was going to end. The freaking world was going to _end_. Oh my God. Guilt and regret swamped me. Would it have gone differently if I had stayed with Sam? Was there something I could have done? And, is there something I can still do? Obviously, there was. I mean, that's why Dean is here. Starting the Apocalypse hasn't exactly made them popular with other hunters, so they needed all the help they could get.

But what about Edward? And everyone else? Could I really leave them?

The Cullen house came into view, and Alice stopped. I got off (not so gracefully) and headed for the door.

"Bella wait," Alice called from behind me.

I paused and turned around. "Yeah?"

"I… I can't see your future anymore."

I blinked. "What?"

Before she could reply, the front door swung open, and Edward stood in the doorway.

"Come in you two. We need to have a family meeting," Edward said, gently guiding me towards the living room, Alice following close behind.

Oh boy.

* * *

Please review. Even if it took me so long to update (: Btw, anyone watching season 5? I'm loving it :D


	6. Family Meeting

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys. I apologise for any OOC-ness.

* * *

The family was already sitting around the dining table by the time we entered. We took our seats and I found myself sitting next to Jasper. He seemed tense (they all did) but nevertheless, I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I glanced over at Jasper and gave him a small smile. I noticed his eyes were fascinating shade of dark gold, and he showed no teeth as he smiled back, almost as if he was afraid of scaring me.

I turned towards everyone else. "So what's this about?" I asked. Me, playing dumb? As if.

"Bella," Alice began, "the vision that I had this morning. I saw you packing up your bags and leaving town, with that guy. The one that showed up on your doorstep last night. And after that…" she glanced at Edward, "nothing. I can't see anything. It's like something is deliberately blocking your future."

"And you want to know if I know what's blocking my future?" I asked incredulously.

"We want to know why you're leaving," Edward said, taking a hold of my hand as he did so, "and the truth about your past."

I looked around me, at the vampires that I've come to love like family. "I'm sorry," I said softly, meeting the eyes of each family member as I did so, "but I had to. I know it was selfish of me. I just wanted to leave everything behind. Start over. That's why I came to Forks." I smiled weakly. "It's kind of a long story."

Esme smiled at me kindly. "You can trust us dear, you know that."

I nodded. "I know." I took my hand out of Edwards and folded them on my lap, hoping they wouldn't notice the slight shaking of my movements.

"When Renee met Phil, I was thirteen. Phil was a good man… even if he was a little odd sometimes. He would disappear for long periods of time, always had 'accidents' where he'd injured himself pretty badly, stored lots of salt in his home and carried an arsenal in the trunk of his car."

Edward tensed beside me.

"Renee was pretty much blind to his quirks, but I wasn't. I wanted to know the truth of who he was. And so I confronted him. He told me that he was a supernatural hunter. That he went after ghosts, demons and all that freaky stuff that people think aren't real. I thought he was crazy at first, but after he took me on one of his jobs, I believed him. He said I had the option of accepting or ignoring what I knew now. To accept it was to become a supernatural hunter, like him. To ignore it, well, that would mean turning my back on people who I could save. I took the first option." Everyone was sitting very still now, more statue-like than usual.

Taking a deep breath, I went on, "I was introduced to the Winchesters shortly after that. John Winchester was a good man, and him and his sons, Dean and Sam, often helped Phil train me, and took me on hunts whenever they could. They became like a second family to me. After John passed away, Dean, Sam and I took up the family business. We travelled a lot, but eventually I couldn't take it anymore. I… left them."

"And you came here," Edward said.

I nodded.

"Then why is Dean here now?" He asked.

"He wants help with a hunt." I said flatly.

"And you're going with him." Alice said sadly.

I frowned. "I told him I'd think about it." But then, there really is no point in betting against Alice.

Edward stood up. "I'm coming with you."

I stood up too. "The hell you are."

To everyone's surprise, Emmett stood up too. "I'm coming too. This sounds way cool Bella." Rosalie shot him a dirty look.

"No!" I yelled. All eyes turned to me. "It's not a good idea guys, seriously. It's dangerous. And I haven't even decided whether I'd go or not."

Emmett laughed. "In case you haven't noticed Bella, danger's not a problem for us. It's you we're worried about."

I shook my head. "That's not the type of danger I'm talking about. If you don't know what you're doing, it doesn't matter how strong and fast you are, you can get killed. And I can't risk that."

"I can't risk you dying either," Edward told me.

"Don't you understand, Edward?" I practically begged him, "I lied to you. I'm not the clumsy and shy Bella Swan you know. That's not who I am."

"It doesn't matter." Edward insisted. "I still love you. You still love me. That's all that matters. I'd follow you anywhere, Bella."

"You're part of the family, Bells." Emmett added.

I slumped down on my chair again. Edward and Emmett followed suit. "I'll talk to Dean about this." I said shakily.

Alice sat up straighter. "Now we have to figure out why I can't see your future anymore Bella."

"I have a pretty good idea why," I muttered. "But I have to make sure first." I stood up. "Is that everything?"

For the first time since I came in, Jasper spoke up. " Bella, can I please speak to you in private?" Alice shot him a knowing look.

"Sure." I said, shocked that Jasper would want to speak to me.

"I don't think-" Edward began.

I felt an uncharacteristic twinge of annoyance and let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll be fine."

We made our way to the truck, and I got in and drove away, with Jasper sitting silently in the passenger seat.

I waited for him to speak, not wanting to break the silence myself. A few moments later, he did. "Bella. Your feelings for Edward… have they changed?"

"You're the empath Jasper, you tell me."

He laughed. "You've grown quite an attitude too." He turned serious then. "Something about you has changed. It's like your emotions have a hard edge."

I said nothing, merely keeping my eyes on the road and my hands on the wheel.

"I tried," I muttered, "I really did. And for a while it seemed like it was working. I didn't have to be tough all the time, or be looking over my shoulder constantly. I could finally let my guard down a little. And then, after meeting Edward and you guys, I felt even better." I smiled a little. "It's hard to meet supernatural creatures with good intentions, you know."

"And what about now? Now that Dean Winchester is back. No doubt, Sam will follow suit. The Winchester brothers in the small town of Forks. What will happen when they discover our existence? Will they feel obligated to come after us? Kill us?" Jasper's voice remained steady, but tense. "They have quite the reputation, you know. I've heard rumours about them."

I stopped the car outside the house, turned the engine off and turned to face him.

"Jasper. I understand that you're worried about your family's safety. But I swear to you, I will not let Dean or Sam harm the Cullens, and vice versa, got it?"

Jasper nodded. "I cannot speak for the rest of the family, but I promise you that I will not lay a hand on them unless they do so first. Also," he added quietly, "Alice and I would like to accompany you if you decide to go with Dean."

I opened my mouth to argue, but he held up a hand. "No. Please Bella, let us come with you. I don't think we can sit by idly while you throw yourself into grave danger."

"I'll be okay," I assured him, "it's probably just a vengeful spirit or something." He didn't look convinced. "Jasper," I said firmly, "I can take care of myself."

"Just think about it Bella, please."

"I will," I told him, "but my answer won't change."

He grinned. "That's not how Alice sees it. Take care, Bella." And with that, he was gone.


End file.
